


Time Skips a Beat

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acceptance, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, Fluffyfest, Immortals, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: Artemis took her maidenhood very seriously. She had never even dreamed of doing anything that could have possibly affected her chastity—at least until she had grown close to Thalia.
Relationships: Artemis & Thalia Grace, Artemis/Thalia Grace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valasania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valasania/gifts).



> This is a commission! If you'd like your ideas brought to life, check out my profile for more information :3
> 
> Enjoy~

**-Time Skips a Beat-**

Artemis had climbed to the peak of a mountain so that she could see the night sky more clearly and think. The Hunt had taken her Hunters into a densely wooded area and, down below, she had left behind the slumbering forms of the others around a cheery fire. It was a mild night, a crisp breeze picking up and making her shiver. The moon was a mere sliver and in the inky darkness, she could see the constellation of stars she had introduced to the sky after—

The auburn-haired maiden raised her hand to her breast to ease the sudden pressure beneath her rib cage.

Zoë Nightshade had been her right hand, an ally Artemis could trust explicitly. She had been a friend; a sister warrior; a veritable tower of strength and moral support. And now, she was gone. For all the maidens' immortality, there had been no saving Zoë from the course Fate had charted for her.

After spending a thousand years with someone, it was impossible not to develop some sort of feelings—some significant emotional tie. Artemis couldn't say whether what she felt for Zoë was romantic or not, but what she did know was it was as real as the huntress's vow of eternal maidenhood. She had never gotten the chance—never shored up the courage—to discuss these unfamiliar emotions that made her stomach turn and her throat constrict.

And now she was suffering from the same affliction, though perhaps to a greater degree.

Her new lieutenant, Thalia Grace, was a headstrong and outspoken Hunter and, in a lot of ways, she reminded Artemis of Zoë. Both were fiercely loyal, quick-witted, kind-hearted, beautiful—

Artemis blinked, the wayward thought catching her off guard. Beautiful… Yes. With a shock of black hair, porcelain skin, and stunning blue eyes, Thalia was a rare beauty even by eternal maiden standards. Sometimes, Artemis found herself staring and, on more than one occasion, had had to blurt out some sorry excuse for doing so when that piercing blue gaze turned on her.

Artemis took her maidenhood very seriously. She had never even dreamed of doing anything that could have possibly affected her chastity—at least until she had grown close to Thalia. There was something about the Hunter that called to Artemis, a siren's song that wound its way through her dreams and granted her visions of what could be. On more than one occasion, Artemis had awoken, drenched in sweat, just before the song's crescendo.

This was uncharted territory for the Goddess of the Hunt and part of her was frightened – frightened of the chasm of the unknown before her and the rickety bridge that spanned its yawning depths. Would she take the plunge or continue to deny the maelstrom of emotions brewing beneath her breast?

… Like she had with Zoë.

Oh goodness. Artemis scoffed at her own folly and reigned in her melodramatic thoughts. This was no way for an immortal her age to be acting, no matter how young she appeared. She straightened her spine, her resolve strengthened. A wise man once said, "Opportunities are like sunrises. If you wait too long, you miss them."

Artemis wasn't going to make that mistake a second time.

…

Thalia had seen Artemis break away from the group and slip into the surrounding woods. She didn't follow right away, stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes first. Where could the woman be headed? The untamed wilderness stretched in every direction and home camp was several hundred miles away.

Perhaps she just wanted some alone time. Thalia certainly understood that. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check on the other girl, make sure she was alright. Thalia got to her feet and headed in the direction she'd seen their leader disappear.

Artemis was a master huntress and therefore adroit at covering her tracks, but Thalia was following a gut feeling rather than a physical trail. She'd grown to know Artemis well during her stint as lieutenant, and understood how the immortal worked. Proud, strong Artemis was more sensitive than she let on, and those cracks in her armour allowed Thalia to see a woman who was kind, intelligent, caring—and lonely.

Thalia could relate completely.

Having only been recently (at least in the grand scheme of things) welcomed into the ranks of the immortal Hunters, she recognized the yearning she felt whenever she looked at Artemis; the ache beneath her breast and baited breath; the butterflies and sweaty palms. Thalia recognized romantic affections when she felt them, but she knew better than to express them.

Artemis was the leader of immortal maidens, sworn to maintain their chastity. To ask her to break that vow wasn't only foolish—it was selfish and arrogant. So Thalia kept her mouth shut and her heart carefully guarded.

Thalia stepped neatly over a fallen log, minding her footing as the earth became an incline. Jutting up through the trees was a jagged mountain range and, sure enough, Artemis was picking her way down its side. She was nearing the base quickly and Thalia doubled back along the path she'd just taken, hiding within a stand of trees.

From her vantage point, she could see Artemis stalking through the foliage, her footsteps soundless despite the carpet of leaves. Not even four paces from where Thalia crouched, the immortal stopped abruptly, turning and casting a glance at her surroundings. Her expression was unreadable and Thalia swore eyes the same silvery yellow as a wolf's zeroed in on her hiding spot. Thalia held her breath; she wasn't doing anything wrong, so why did she feel so guilty? Finally, the auburn-haired beauty continued on her way and Thalia breathed a silent sigh of relief, her heart racing.

As she watched Artemis's retreating back, Thalia ran a hand through dark tresses. She wanted so badly to reach out, just as she always did the rare occasions it was just the two of them—to hold the immortal and tell her how beautiful she was. She couldn't, of course, and she scoffed at herself as she cut through the woods, hurrying to arrive at camp ahead of Artemis.

It was selfish and arrogant, but that didn't stop Thalia's foolish heart from hoping.

* * *

When Thalia had approached her after the Titan War, Artemis had been taken aback by her request.

_/ "Lady Artemis. A moment, please?"_

" _What is it, Thalia?"_

" _I'm grateful for your blessing and the eternal youth you've granted me," she began._

_Artemis arched an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a "but.""_

_The raven haired Hunter smiled sheepishly. "Yes. But… Would it be too forward of me to ask that you allow me to age just a little?"_

" _Why?" Artemis hadn't meant to sound so sharp, she was just puzzled. More gently, she said, " Immortality is a gift. What you suggest is…"_

" _Unheard of?"_

" _Essentially."_

_Thalia fidgeted. "If I've overstepped, I apologise."_

" _You still haven't told me why." Because she really did want to understand. Having been the same she for centuries, Artemis couldn't imagine looking any different than she did now. Though perhaps that made all the difference? Thalia was new to this whole immortality deal and maybe she actually missed being able to witness her own physiological changes?_

_Thalia looked away. "… I can't say. Not yet, at least."_

_Artemis turned the idea over in her head as she studied her companion. It was within her power to grant the rather unusual request, of course, but if Thalia was allowed to do so then every one of her Hunters should be allowed as well. What if this one incident started a chain reaction of perpetual teens to want to become more… mature in stature?_

_Finally, she said, "Very well."_

" _What?"_

_Artemis gestured Thalia closer and, after some hesitation, the girl approached her. She took Thalia's hands in hers and met a bright blue gaze squarely. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else."_

" _I swear," Thalia said without hesitation._

_Artemis wet her lips. The contact between their hands was enough, but perhaps this was an excuse to be just a little selfish? "Close your eyes."_

_Thalia did as she was told and Artemis shored up her courage. Then, she leaned in and rested her forehead against Thalia's. The heat in her face had nothing to do with the magic that left her to reclaim the eternal youth she had bestowed upon Thalia._

_When Artemis leaned back her throat was dry, but she managed to croak, "It is done."_

_Thalia opened her eyes, straightening, and Artemis's jaw went slack. Higher, more regal cheek bones, and a slimmer jawline were the results of the additional years added to Thalia's already beautiful face. Was it possible for her to be even_ _lovelier?_

" _Thank you." Thalia blinked, not recognizing the husky voice that left her as her own._

_Artemis couldn't say definitively how old Thalia was now, but she had definitely hit puberty. Which meant…_

_The goddess stole a glance at Thalia's front and confirmed her suspicion with wide eyes. They would have to head into the city to get Thalia new clothes as soon as possible./_

Despite the risks, Artemis had given Thalia what she wanted because, well, how could she refuse those beautiful blue eyes?

…

Thalia was one of the oldest girls, at least physically, and as such she tended to attract attention from the others. For the most part, she paid them no mind, though sometimes their endless questioning grated her nerves. Tonight was one of those nights.

Despite the years they'd lived, the maidens were still very much teenagers at heart, it seemed, and their curiosity knew no bounds.

"How did you do it? I thought we stopped aging as soon as we pledged loyalty to Lady Artemis!"

"I guess—"

"Do you feel any different?"

"Not—"

"What's it feel like to age?

"I don't—"

"Did you grow any?"

"A little—"

"I bet they wouldn't hassle you if you wanted to get into a nightclub."

"I'm not really—"

Artemis cleared her throat and the hubbub quieted. "Alright, that's enough for tonight. I think Thalia wants to rest now."

A murmur of disappointment went up and Thalia smiled gratefully. The others dispersed, returning to their tents, but when Artemis didn't move, Thalia didn't either.

"Is it really that strange?"

"Mm?"

"My age. Or, I guess, my aging? Do I look out of place among the others?"

"Not at all," Artemis said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It suits you,"

The action, whether she'd intended it or not, had been coy, flirty even, and Thalia's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but think back to the closeness they had shared when Artemis had allowed her to age and it made her fidget. "Thank you…"

"Of course." Artemis stood. "I was going to take a walk before bed. Would you care to join me?"

Together, the duo left camp and headed through the tall grass. This meadow was rife with different species of birds—some of Thalia's favourite marks. The moon was at its fullest, bathing the earth in pale light. Artemis looked even more gorgeous in the luminescence—almost otherworldly. As if hearing Thalia's thoughts, she turned her head and their eyes met.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but Artemis put a hand over her mouth. The immortal made a silencing gesture and pointed: a wolf was loping through the brush, its path crossing their own. It was large, silvery fur bristling as its nostrils flared, and it looked in their direction, its brow furrowing over golden orbs. Thalia was stricken by its untamed beauty and how it reminded her of the woman next to her; she gave Artemis a sidelong glance, smiling a bit as she imagined how the woman would respond to the comparison. They stood stock-still until the beast huffed and trotted away into the darkness.

"Such impressive creatures." Artemis released her grip, but didn't make a move to place any distance between them.

Her face was close… Thalia could only stare. She had never felt so deeply rooted in place before, even after having been a tree for almost a decade. "They truly are…"

Artemis smiled and it was difficult to breathe. "We should return to camp."

* * *

"Where is it…" Artemis was on all fours, peering beneath a bush outside her tent. She could feel several pairs of eyes observing her curiously, but they were currently the least of her concern.

She hopped to her feet and went back into her tent, which looked like a storm had passed through it. Her bedroll was crumpled into a corner and every item in her storage chest was spread out on the floor. She'd even managed to rip a hole in the side of the tent in her urgency and it flapped feebly as if in protest.

"Lady Artemis?" A brave Hunter poked her head through the entry flap. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Artemis grunted, not looking up from her task.

The girl hesitated. Then, she said, " Is there anything we can do to help?"

The goddess raked a hand through auburn tresses as she sat back on her heels. She was beginning to sweat, her heart beating like a war drum. "It can't have gone far…"

"What couldn't?"

With an impatient growl, Artemis stood and the maiden wisely stepped aside as she stormed out of her tent. She needed air. Once outside, Artemis began pacing like a lioness, the gears of her clever mind turning rapidly.

The faint call of a hunting horn caught Artemis's attention and she stilled. A hunt? She hadn't arranged one, nor had any of the other girls approached her regarding one. That left—

"Where's Thalia?"

"I-I believe that's her returning now, My Lady."

Artemis crossed her arms as she waited for Thalia and her squad to enter the clearing at the center of their tents. The Hunters spent most nights sitting around a toasty fire, sharing stories of other hunts until it was time to turn in, but currently the space was bare. Sure enough, the girls filed into the camp; some carried game hens and others rabbits. Thalia and another Hunter by the name of Rowan came in with a boar strung up between them.

Artemis normally would have been happy to see Thalia, but she scarcely noticed her lieutenant as she zeroed in on the object slung over her shoulder. Artemis held out her hand and her bow flashed brilliantly, then materialized before her outstretched palm. As soon as her fingers closed around the weapon, the immortal felt calmer.

Her Hunters eyes were wide, expressions reflecting various levels of surprise and horror—save Thalia who grinned sheepishly. "My bad. You were sleeping so soundly this morning and I didn't want to wake you. I figured we'd be back before you woke."

Artemis shook her head, not trusting herself to speak right away. The silence that followed was tense until, at last, she gestured to the procession. "Good hunt?"

The Hunters who had just returned eyed their leader warily, but Thalia puffed her chest out proudly. "It was a great hunt."

"Wonderful. Let's prepare a feast to celebrate."

Her orders given, Artemis withdrew into her tent. It was only after she was safely out of sight that she heard the others spring into action.

…

Thalia stirred as incessant, hushed voices invading her slumber. She was going to try and go back to sleep, but what little she caught of the conversation piqued her curiosity. When she realized she was the topic at hand, she was immediately wide awake.

"I can't believe Lady Artemis would let anyone touch her bow, much less fire it."

"I wouldn't either, had I not seen it with my own eyes."

"What?!"

"Mhm. Thalia borrowed it for our hunt this morning."

"I saw Lady Artemis tearing up her tent while you girls were out! I was wondering what that was all about, but she must have been looking for it. She was a little terrifying…"

"What's the big deal if she borrowed Lady Artemis's equipment?" Thalia recognized the voice of the recruit she'd taken under her wing.

"As an immortal, Lady Artemis's bow is a symbol of her power. Just imagine if you asked Zeus for one of his lightning bolts!"

Thalia blinked. She hadn't even thought about it like that. Had she overstepped her boundaries?

She heard movement outside her tent as the other girls moved on and waited until she could no longer hear them before getting up from her bedroll. Thalia made a beeline for Artemis's tent, but when she stood before it she was struck with nerves. She drew in a deep, calming breath before calling Artemis's name.

There was movement from within the tent, and then Artemis poked her head out. "Mm?"

"Hey." Sleep tousled Artemis was incredibly cute and Thalia bit her lip. "Sorry to disturb you."

The rest of the immortal came into view. "Is everything okay?"

Her night shirt was just short enough that Thalia could see milky thighs. And then, that was all she could focus on. "I… I wanted to apologise for earlier."

"What do you mean?"

Huh? The other girls had made it seem as though it was a big deal, but perhaps they were just being dramatic? Her gaze returned to Artemis's face and she felt foolish under the immortal's curious stare. "I, uh, should have asked before I borrowed your bow earlier. I wanted to say something before it slipped my mind."

"Oh. That." Artemis raked a hand through auburn tresses. "It's okay. I appreciate the sentiment."

"Oh," Thalia said.

The silence that fell between them was awkward, at least for Thalia. Finally, Artemis cracked a bemused smile. "Is that all?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Thalia."

* * *

"How about this?"

Thalia studied herself in the mirror for a moment, her expression unreadable. "Mm…"

"You don't like it?"

"No, no…" Fair cheeks flushed. "It's lovely."

Artemis wasn't reassured. She began undoing the delicate braid she'd just twisted short black strands into with deft movements. "Hold this."

Thalia extended her hand and Artemis placed her lieutenant's circlet in her palm. She'd spent the last half hour trying to braid it into Thalia's hair like she had for Zoë so long ago.

Artemis stilled, sighing as old wounds reopened themselves. How was it possible that it still hurt after so much time had passed? Would her heart ever fully heal?

"Is everything okay, Lady Artemis?"

"It's just us, Thalia. You may call me Artemis." She told herself the gesture was a show of faith and not because she liked the way her name sounded coming out of Thalia's mouth.

"Artemis," she said softly, "is something troubling you?"

"It's silly."

"I'd still like to hear about it."

"It's just… This reminds me of Zoë."

"I miss her, too."

"Mm."

"You two were close, huh?"

"Yes." Artemis didn't elaborate as she began braiding again. When she held out her hand, Thalia gave her the circlet without comment. After arranging it, she sat back to admire her handiwork.

Thalia grinned. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Artemis made as if to stand, but Thalia's hand caught hers. "I'm here for you, you know… If you ever want to talk."

Artemis gave the deceptively delicate appendage a squeeze. Her heart still ached, but it was less poignant now. "I know."

…

Thalia breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out into the cool night air. She had been burning up, every gentle tug of Artemis's fingers through her hair making her want to turn her head to the side and kiss the goddess's palm. She'd been so distracted, she'd failed to answer Artemis's questions in a timely manner and probably looked like an idiot.

_Ugh_. Thalia kicked a pebble and it flew into some brush with a rustle.

Being so close to Artemis, surrounded by her scent and sheltered in the privacy of her personal tent had made Thalia feel… Daring. Like they were in their own little bubble where repercussions couldn't reach them. Then, Artemis had brought up her old lieutenant and something ugly had stirred beneath Thalia's breast.

Had Zoë meant more to Artemis than just a friend and ally? She's been a fantastic warrior, commanding the respect of the other maidens—Thalia included. Had she managed to cross the line Thalia kept toeing? The very idea made Thalia's stomach twist queasily.

What did it matter if they had? Artemis's business was her own.

Thalia sighed. She wasn't normally the jealous type, but then she couldn't say she'd ever cared this deeply about someone before either. So maybe there was a little green monster lurking within her that hadn't had the chance to stretch its legs.

With that distasteful thought in mind, the raven-haired Hunter headed out of camp. She wanted to be alone right now.

Some time later, Thalia came upon a creek. As she stood on the bank, listening to its quiet burbling, she caught sight of herself reflected on the water's surface. She reached up, touching the intricate braid that Artemis had used to secure her circlet, and smiled.

This was a night Thalia would remember for a long time, her own misgivings aside. She had caught glimpses of the goddess in the mirror and seen the gentle, content expression on Artemis's face as she worked. The immortal maiden was so beautiful it made Thalia's heartache sometimes—doubly so because she seemed completely unaware of her own allure.

* * *

Artemis and her Hunters were on the move. Like a pack of wolves, they followed behind their leader, making their way quickly and quietly through the woods. The nights were getting warmer and a variety of bugs created a symphony that spoke of the oncoming summer. The roar of water caught Artemis's attention and, when she raised her hand, the maidens came to a halt. They changed direction, following the source of the noise.

They came to a clearing where a waterfall fell into a crystal clear pool and Artemis decided they should stop. The sun would be setting soon and, sure enough, by the time they'd arranged their bedrolls near a stand of trees, darkness had descended. That didn't stop some of the maidens from taking a dip and there were peals of laughter as they frolicked.

A shriek went up; the cause of disturbance, the appearance of bioluminescent algae that called the lake home. Its surface shimmered, hauntingly beautiful in the dusk, drawing awed gasps from both the swimmers and those on dry land.

"Join us, Lady Artemis!"

The entreaty was echoed by the other maidens and Artemis smiled and shook her head. It wasn't unusual for the maidens to swim in their underwear or even skinny dip, but that didn't make her feel any less self-conscious removing any article of clothing around Thalia.

Where was Thalia, anyway?

A wild cry went up and all eyes went to the top of the waterfall: Thalia stood precariously close to the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake. She was naked as a jaybird and Artemis's breath caught in her throat as the wild woman jumped.

Her form was tight and there was barely a splash as Thalia disappeared beneath the glowing waters. She surfaced moments later and the others cheered and redoubled their efforts to get Artemis to join them.

Finally, the goddess caved to peer pressure and stripped down to her underwear. The water was cold and goosebumps broke out on her skin as she waded in up to her waist. She was shivering when she took a deep breath to steel herself, then dove in. Her body adjusted to the temperature gradually as she swam and, when her lungs screamed for oxygen, she resurfaced and floated on her back.

The giggling and splashing of the other girls were muted by the water and Artemis closed her eyes, just enjoying the otherwise serene night. The water lapped gently at her sides and the goddess released a contented sigh.

It was a good night.

Some time later, while the others began turning in, Artemis saw a dressed Thalia head back up the rock face. She didn't go quite as high this time, sitting on an outcropping that formed a natural ledge out of the range of the fall's spray. When she noticed Artemis looking up at her, she gave a little wave, then gestured for the goddess to come up and join her.

Curious, the immortal began her own ascent. Artemis made the climb, though steep, quickly, and sat next to Thalia, dangling her legs over the lip of the ledge. They didn't say anything immediately, just enjoying the view and the roar of the water.

Finally, Thalia turned to face Artemis and said, "The season's changing fast."

"Mm."

"It's funny… I used to hate the hotter seasons, but now I can't wait for summer."

"Why is that?"

Her smile was tinged with embarrassment. "When you're a tree, stuck in one place, the fall and winter months are so peaceful. When spring comes around…" Thalia shuddered. "The bugs come out in droves, buzzing and chirping and gnawing…"

Artemis rested her hand over the one Thalia was using to brace herself on the ground. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Truly."

"Eh." Thalia shrugged her shoulders. "Mostly, I was lonely. When it's quiet, my thoughts are loudest."

The way she frowned after she said it made Artemis realized she'd shared something private that she wasn't quite ready to divulge. "Hey…"

Their eyes met and Thalia arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll never be lonely again so long as there's breath in my lungs. I vow it."

Blue eyes were shiny. "Artemis…"

They were close. This time, the goddess took advantage of their proximity and pressed her lips against Thalia's. The contact, though far too brief, sent a flush of heat through Artemis and her heart beat wildly like a caged bird.

Thalia's eyes were wide and she could only manage to stammer something unintelligible. The more she struggled to communicate, the greater Artemis's guilt and anxiety grew.

"I'm sorry," Artemis blurted, raising her hand to her mouth. She could still feel the warmth of Thalia's lips on them. If her heart had been a caged bird before, now it was something far larger and more aggressive in its struggling.

"I wasn't…" But she was.

"I didn't…" Oh, but she had.

Unable to find anything to say, Artemis sat mutely. For a moment, she considered flinging herself off the side of the cliff, but fear held her in place. Her mind took hold of that fear and ran with it.

What had she been thinking? Yes, kissing Thalia was a recurring desire that had plagued her thoughts and dreams for the past few months, but why had she acted upon it now? What was Thalia thinking? Her expression was dumbfounded, for good reason, and she still hadn't managed to speak.

Never before in her centuries of living had Artemis felt so uncertain.

…

The night had been going swimmingly—no pun intended. Thalia hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from Artemis. Illuminated by the almost ethereal glow of the water, the goddess was a stunning, porcelain vision in black lingerie.

Were the other Hunters not seeing what she was seeing?!

Refreshed and not ready to turn in just yet, Thalia had clambered up the rocky face of the cliff a second time to sit cross-legged on a ledge. There was a lot on her mind, the majority of which revolved around the auburn-haired maiden below, and that's how it had been for a while now. It was driving Thalia crazy, being cooped up with her thoughts, but what choice did she have? She couldn't approach the other maidens about her not-so-maidenly desires regarding their leader.

As if hearing her thoughts, Artemis glanced up and Thalia gave an awkward little wave. There was always a pang of guilt when that golden gaze turned her way, as if her conscience feared the goddess somehow knew what she was thinking. No matter what her conscience told her, Thalia's heart held greater authority and that was why she gestured Artemis over against her better judgment.

The short climb lasted just long enough for Thalia to begin to fidget and, by the time Artemis joined her, she was a wreck. She supposed that was why her lame attempt at small talk turned into a more serious discussion that left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hey…"

Their eyes met and Thalia arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll never be lonely again so long as there's breath in my lungs. I vow it."

Thalia felt tears well up in her eyes. "Artemis…"

Had Artemis always been so sweet? They're gazes locked and affection flooded Thalia. She wasn't sure who leaned in first, but suddenly, their lips were meeting with gentle pressure and she felt as though the earth had disappeared beneath her.

Artemis's kiss took away Thalia's ability to breathe, much less string together coherent sentences. The only thing louder than her racing heartbeat was her whirlwind thoughts.

Artemis had kissed her. _Artemis_ had kissed _her_. Artemis had _kissed_ her.

…What did it mean?

It wasn't as though Artemis made a habit of giving friendly kisses to her maidens, but Thalia was having difficulty processing the notion that the kiss could have had romantic undertones. That was impossible, right? The Goddess of Maidenhood would never do something unchaste and yet…

Gods above, _Artemis had kissed her!_

"I'm sorry." She'd never seen Artemis look so flustered before.

Could it have been an accident? A mistake? Thalia deflated somewhat, but as she looked into the goddess's wide eyes, she recognized the emotion within them: fear. What could Artemis possibly be afraid of?

It took a few tries to get her vocal cords to cooperate, but Thalia finally managed to whisper, "For?"

Artemis flinched as though struck. "What?"

Thalia tried again to speak at a normal volume and pitch with moderate success. "Why are you apologising?"

Blink. "I…" Frown. "What do you mean? I… kissed you and I shouldn't have."

"I wanted you to," Thalia's mouth said, before her horrified brain could intercept the message from her heart.

"…" Artemis seemed to be at a loss.

"…" Thalia's face couldn't have been hotter if Apollo himself had landed his chariot on top of her and the sun had come crashing down after.

After a painfully long period of time, it was Artemis who finally said, "Oh."

That was all. Just a quiet utterance that could have very well been a sigh. Then, the silence reigned anew, heavy with unspoken sentiments.

"Sorry," Thalia said, not knowing what else to say.

"For?" A hint of a smile curved full lips and Thalia knew Artemis was teasing her because of what she had said earlier.

The jest lessened the awkward tension between them. Emboldened, Thalia tried to keep her tone light when responded, "For being selfish… and asking you to do it again?"

She had to be certain. Did the goddess feel it, too?

Artemis's honeyed gaze became heavy-lidded. "Are you sure?"

Thalia worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "Yes…"

When the immortal's lips met hers a second time, Thalia knew, unequivocally, that she was in love with Artemis.

* * *

Having traveled some distance, the Hunters were nearing civilization. The other maidens had been given free rein with the promise that they'd meet back up in a few days. Artemis and Thalia hitched a ride from a local, holding hands in the bed of a beat-up pickup as they headed into town.

Artemis lied about their identities and motivations without blinking an eye during the half-hour drive, speaking over her shoulder to the blonde woman through the cab's rear window. The big, fluffy dog sitting in her passenger seat whined and tried to stick its snout out of the small gap, prompting chastising and apologies that the goddess laughed off. She fixed the beast with a sharp look and it quieted immediately, settling for staring at her through the window, its paws braced on the back of the seat. By the time buildings appeared on the horizon, the woman was wrapped around her little finger, inviting them to stay the night and promising them a home-cooked meal.

"How do you do that?" Thalia asked while Artemis waved after the pickup as it pulled out of view.

"Do what?"

"Charm the people you meet."

Artemis blinked. She hadn't been aware that she did that, in all honesty.

The duo walked through town hand-in-hand with no destination in mind. It was weird, after having kept to themselves for so long, to walk amidst so many people. Strangers. It was also exciting to be able to act like a couple without having to conceal the nature of their relationship.

Thalia had wanted to go on a date and, while Artemis understood what that meant in theory, she had no practical experience in the matter. The goddess had money tucked into the front pocket of her jeans and had promised to treat Thalia to whatever she wanted.

Artemis allowed herself to be lead towards a quaint café, smiling when Thalia peered excitedly at the window display. "Here, love?"

She wasn't even sure when she'd started calling Thalia that, but the pet name felt natural.

"Can we?"

Artemis chuckled and held the door open for Thalia, who practically skipped past her.

Apparently, her lieutenant had a sweet tooth, an endearing new fact that Artemis tucked away for future use.

…

"Are you having fun?"

"Mm." Thalia was invested in whatever caffeine and sugar concoction she'd ordered. "Are you?"

"I asked you first."

_And_? Thalia's raised eyebrow asked.

Artemis shook her head, but answered nonetheless, "I'm happy being with you."

Thalia beamed. "Who knew you were so sweet?"

"I've always been like this," Artemis protested.

She made a show of thinking. "Mm… No. You've always been sort of…" She gestured. "Upright?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Sometimes I forget that you're ancient," Thalia mused, giggling when Artemis huffed.

"Tch. Where to next? You could use some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing…"

"Artemis."

"You've gotten a little… Tall for some of them."

They'd gotten her a few things after she'd aged, but a couple of shirts and pants and a pair of boots did not a wardrobe make. T-shirts that had fit previously now exposed her midriff and her old pants had been transformed into cutoffs with the arrival of summer.

"Fair enough," Thalia acquiesced.

Their food arrived—Artemis had ordered lunch and Thalia dessert—and there was silence save the chatter of the other patrons and the easy listening music being fed through the speakers overhead. Artemis glanced at Thalia on occasion, a comforting warmth blooming beneath her breast.

She was with her Thalia and all was right with the world.

"This is nice." It was a gross understatement.

Thalia smiled. "It is."

Artemis's meal was finished, but Thalia was determined to savour hers. The goddess extended her fork surreptitiously—

"Hands off," Thalia growled, jabbing her own fork in the immortal's direction.

Artemis arched an eyebrow, raising her chin imperiously. "You'd dare defy your mistress?"

"I do," Thalia returned solemnly. She made eye contact as she scooped up some of her pastry then lifted her fork to her mouth. "Mm…"

Artemis was trying, and failing, to look stern. "Such an offense warrants harsh punishment."

"It was worth it." Thalia stuck out her tongue.

The two shared a laugh, finding genuine delight in each other's company. Being able to express their affection openly was strangely liberating, their flirty banter comfortable despite its unfamiliarity. The realization that things would go back to normal once they rejoined their allies nagged at the back of her mind, but Thalia refused to let it spoil her good mood.

She didn't want this day to end.

* * *

Thalia was showing a new recruit the proper way to hold a bow. The waif of a girl had seemed anxious at first, but Thalia soon had her smiling and talking openly. There was just something about her that charmed people and got them to open up to her and Artemis was no stranger to it.

"Lady Artemis?"

The immortal snapped back to her own in-progress training with a guilty smile. "Very good. Now adjust your stance like this…"

Inevitably, Artemis's attention returned to Thalia. The other Hunters looked up to her like an older sister and Artemis could see why. While she may not have been the most tactful, Thalia was open and honest and the others both trusted and valued her advice. Watching the way Thalia interacted with her student made Artemis's heart swell with affection.

Thalia glanced over, waving when she noticed the goddess was looking in her direction, and Artemis flushed. She needed to focus. Squaring her shoulders, the immortal resolved to concentrate on her trainee for the duration of the lesson.

After a few hours had passed, the poor girl was dripping with sweat. When Artemis suggested they finish the lesson for the day and have lunch, she was quick to agree. As they headed past Thalia and her student, the raven-haired maiden smiled and inclined her head. "My Lady."

Artemis was helpless to stop her own smile in return. "Hello, Thalia. Brooke. Would you two like to join us for lunch?"

"That sounds lovely. Shall we take a break?"

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, please."

While the newbies chatted, Thalia fell into step next to Artemis. Their arms brushed as they walked and it sent a little thrill through the goddess. During the day, it was only through accidental grazes that they could touch. When they were around each other it was difficult to keep her hands to herself, challenging to refrain from staring, and downright impossible not to smile. Did Thalia feel the same way?

Under the cover of darkness, Artemis grew bolder—acting on her desires rather than repressing them.

_/ Artemis had pitched her tent a distance from the others under the pretense of needing space to channel the moon's power. In reality, there was nowhere else for_ _her_ _and Thalia to meet in private on this wide, open plain, but the Hunters accepted the explanation without question._

_Somewhere past midnight, Artemis left her tent, bow in hand. She knocked an arrow and pointed it skyward, focusing her power at its tip. As she loosed it, a bolt of luminescent light shot up, pushing back the darkness. Thalia, who had left the main camp some time before, should have seen her signal and would join her presently._

_Artemis didn't have to wait long before the raven-haired beauty approached from the west. She threw her arms around the immortal and Artemis embraced her in kind._

" _I missed you."_

_They'd been together all day, of course, but Artemis understood what she meant. The physical closeness they shared was something she sorely missed during daylight hours._

_What started as cuddling on the goddess's bedroll morphed into something more as the maidens shared a kiss. Chaste at first, the addition of tongues and the quiet sounds of pleasure that resulted encouraged hands to wander. Before long, Artemis had flipped Thalia onto her back and the raven-haired beauty squirmed beneath her as their exploration of each other's bodies became more urgent._

_Artemis buried her face between Thalia's breasts, taking in the maiden's scent as her hands roamed. Thalia was sensitive and responsive, even through her clothing, and her moans_ _drove_ _the goddess wild._

" _Artemis…" Blue eyes were unfocused as Thalia clenched her thighs together. "I… ache." /_

It was getting more and more difficult to resist the sweet temptation of carnality. To deflower a maiden went against everything Artemis stood for, yet she wanted more of Thalia—all of Thalia.

…

Another day, another lesson.

Thalia glanced over at Artemis, somewhat envious of the young woman who was receiving her undivided attention. She shouldn't have been and berated herself for feeling that way. They'd both been training their own recruits for the last week or so and today ended the one-on-one sessions. For now, they stood 27 strong and Artemis sought to bolster their ranks further.

The goddess was in her element amidst her Hunters—a lioness in her pride—and her heart of gold shone particularly brightly when she was training recruits. Her incredible skill and knowledge didn't cause her to look down on others—quite the opposite. If anything, she was even more patient, having honed her own talents over her many years.

Artemis was loved, admired, and respected by her Hunters—Thalia included. She was a natural-born leader, the matronly type who ensured everyone had what they needed even at the expense of her own needs. She was a loyal friend who stood by you no matter the hardship. She was a fearsome foe, an irreplaceable ally, and an all-around incredible person even by immortal standards.

With kind words and a gentle hand, Artemis molded capable Hunters and lifelong allies.

Thalia's gaze traveled to the hands in question, her body growing hot as her admiration turned into something else entirely. Gods, Thalia loved those hands. Deft and without callouses despite centuries of wielding a bow, they left sparks in their wake wherever they roamed.

They were still in that exploratory stage where they were learning each other's bodies and what they liked. Thalia wasn't sure exactly what she wanted, she just knew she wanted _more_ and their little make-out sessions left her nether regions throbbing eagerly.

She could live a hundred thousand years and still not get enough of Artemis's attentions.

"Miss Thalia?"

Summer had crept up quickly, but the sweltering temperature had nothing to do with the hot flush that swept from the tips of Thalia's ears to her collar.

She cleared her throat. "We'll stop here for the day, Brooke. Excellent work."

Artemis approached as the girl walked out of sight. "Finished for the day, love?"

The pet name was still new and it made Thalia feel all fuzzy inside. "Y-yes. You?"

"Mhm. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Whatever made the day pass more quickly so she could spend the night in Artemis's arms.

Thalia shrugged. Their reserves were well stocked with game, both fresh and cured, and the maidens were currently performing routine maintenance on their gear. "It's been some time since I've led a combat drill."

Artemis's gaze sparkled and Thalia knew she wasn't sharing whatever was on her mind. "I'll leave you to it."

It took several hours to complete the combat drill, after which Thalia and the maidens who had accompanied her were bone-weary. Upon their return to camp that afternoon, Artemis announced that she had a surprise for them and led the group up into the mountains, where the rest of the maidens were already soaking in a natural spring.

"I discovered it earlier," Artemis explained. "A nice soak will soothe those tired muscles."

That it did, Thalia discovered as she sank up to her chin in the warm water. It felt incredible and she released a contented sigh that was echoed by the others.

Their magnanimous leader had once again provided her maidens with exactly what they needed.

Thalia's own "needs" stirred as she watched Artemis strip down then join them. Her body—slender yet full, soft yet toned—was a sight to behold and Thalia's breath caught in her throat. This was wrong. If someone caught her ogling the goddess, surely they'd have something to say. Yet, she couldn't tear her gaze away from that perfect hourglass form.

After spending some time speaking with the others, Artemis waded over to Thalia.

"Perhaps you've been in too long. Your face is flushed." Genuine concern was in that golden gaze as Artemis placed her hand against Thalia's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm..." She wasn't comfortable with the word. Horny. It sounded so... "Depraved."

Artemis's eyebrows rose. Her voice was quiet, husky, as she asked, "What makes you say that?"

_I want you._ Thalia couldn't meet the immortal's gaze when her hormones were running amok. Instead, she bit her lip and gestured vaguely.

Artemis, bless her, seemed to understand. She glanced over to where the other girls were and then to the far side of the spring, where the mountains turned into woods. "Come here..."

Shielded behind some rocks, a little ways from the other Hunters, Thalia got her first feel of Artemis's nude body against hers—and she was hooked.

* * *

The leaves were falling in eddies of orange and red, but Artemis managed to stay silent as she skirted around the maidens standing guard near the entrance to their camp. She would have stopped to chastise them for the ease with which she'd evaded their notice had she not been trying to do just that. Normally, she would have waited for the cover of darkness before sneaking into Thalia's tent, but her patience had run short.

Every time was like the first time with Thalia; the growing anticipation as Artemis approached her tent never dulled, nor did the way butterflies churned in her stomach when she pulled the tent flap aside and saw her beautiful other half sitting there, waiting—this time flipping listlessly through a book without really reading it. The wet rush of desire straight to Artemis's core as their lips met and tongues danced was just as overwhelming as it had been that night and the way Thalia wrapped her legs around the goddess's waist still made her breath catch in her throat.

The difference being that there was no awkward fumbling or flustered hesitation. The lovers moved almost in sync, their familiarity with each other's bodies only heightening the rush of desire. They stripped each other hastily, their almost feverish motions slowing once pale skin was bared and flushed, begging to be touched.

Artemis nuzzled the pale swells of Thalia's breasts, kneading them with firm pressure. She loved how they fit perfectly into her palms and the way rosy nipples stood at attention as a result of her ministrations. When she closed her lips around a pebbled peak, Thalia mewled and sank her fingers into auburn waves, holding the goddess in place. Artemis was more than happy to oblige, teasing one nipple with teeth and tongue and rolling its twin between her fingers.

"Artemis..." Thalia gasped, her grip tightening.

The goddess returned to her lieutenant's lips with some reluctance, replacing her mouth with her hand. She kneaded like a cat, enjoying the throaty sounds Thalia made between kisses. Artemis had learned early on that she felt good when her partner did and nothing fanned the flames of her arousal like Thalia's muffled cries of pleasure.

Artemis ghosted her lips over the underside of Thalia's jaw, feeling the steady pulse beneath porcelain skin, then along the slender column of her throat. At the hollow of Thalia's throat, the goddess placed a kiss that started a trail leading lower. Full breasts received lingering kisses before Artemis moved on, kissing a path down the flat expanse of Thalia's stomach until she was nuzzling the triangle of dark curls between slender thighs.

Thalia's hands returned to Artemis's hair, demanding she keep her attentions there, and the goddess chuckled. At the first touch of Artemis's tongue, Thalia spread her legs wider, lifting her hips to present herself to the immortal. The invitation was graciously accepted; Artemis made slow circuits around Thalia's clitoris with the tip of her tongue as she teased a sopping wet slit with her fingertips. The young woman preferred internal stimulation over external stimulation Artemis knew, and tended to be almost painfully sensitivity when it came to her clit. It was only a matter of time before—

"Artemis," Thalia hissed, squirming.

The goddess pulled her mouth away and thrusted her fingers inside, up to the knuckle. The walls of Thalia's sex closed eagerly around her, hot, wet, and soft as velvet, and Artemis groaned appreciatively. Thalia echoed the sound, shivering, and Artemis started up a leisurely pace. She paid careful attention to the way Thalia pumped her hips to meet her thrusts, altering her speed to meet her partner half way.

She left the sensitive bundle of nerves alone, at least for now, and lavished kisses on Thalia's hips and thighs. Her own sex throbbed, aching for release as Thalia grew closer to orgasm with a whimper and frantically thrusting hips.

As the litany of stifled, ecstatic sounds neared its crescendo, Artemis wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of Thalia's slit and applied suction. Thalia squealed, releasing auburn strands in favour of clawing at the canvas bedroll beneath her in an attempt to ground herself against the wave of pleasure that washed over her.

In the wake of her orgasm, Thalia was flushed, tousled, and impossibly sexy.

She pulled the goddess down on top of her, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss that took Artemis's breath away. Their hearts beat as one in that moment and the immortal felt incredibly lucky to have found her perfect complement—her other half.

…

The warmth of Artemis's body seeped into hers, making Thalia sleepy, but she struggled into a seated position rather than succumb to it and continue to cuddle into the immortal. Artemis wasn't helping matters by petting every inch of bare skin she could reach, pinned as she was beneath Thalia's weight.

Thalia rested a hand on Artemis's hip, pushing to indicate she wanted the immortal to roll over. When she received resistance and a questioning look, she explained, "I want to try something."

Artemis arched an eyebrow, but went along with it and rolled into her stomach. She released a surprised sound when Thalia grabbed her hips and pulled her back, onto all-fours. She glanced over her shoulder at the raven-haired beauty, her expression somewhat sheepish.

It was… quite a view. As a goddess, Artemis was smooth all over, her lower lips swollen with arousal and peeking between her thighs. The rounded curve of her buttocks was glorious, full yet tight, and Thalia wasted no time massaging pale globes.

As she appreciated Artemis's physique with both her eyes and her hands, it occurred to Thalia that this position presented an entirely different angle for her to work with. It took some fumbling, during which Thalia probed too zealously and Artemis winced, before she found the entrance to the immortal's sex.

When she slid a single finger in, just to test the waters and loosen Artemis up, Thalia was astonished by just how much wetness had accumulated; she easily added a second finger, aided by the slickness of the goddess's arousal. The moment she started moving, Artemis's inner walls clenched tightly, the angle allowing Thalia's fingers to penetrate more deeply than she had previously.

Artemis shuddered and arched, bouncing on the tips of Thalia's fingers.

It didn't take long before Artemis's inner muscles clenched like a vice grip and Thalia shushed the goddess as she released a shrill cry that may have been her name. She eased Artemis down with shallow thrusts, glancing nervously towards the tent flap for fear that one of the other maidens might come and check on their leader. Fortunately, the outburst didn't seem to have been noticed.

Thalia pulled her fingers free and the two collapsed onto her bedroll, Thalia on her back and Artemis still on her front. The goddess stirred when Thalia nudged her, rolling over and stretching indolently.

Later, they would have to leave camp and go to the river to wash, but for now, they cuddled together, exhausted and satisfied.


	2. Epilogue

The Hunters weathered a particularly cold winter that year, hunkered down in one of their more permanent camps, and the return of spring was a welcome change. Artemis awoke, as she had with more frequency of late, wrapped up in Thalia. Despite the goddess's attempts not to wake her bedmate, Thalia stirred and bright blue eyes opened sleepily.

"Mornin'"

Artemis smiled affectionately. "Good morning, Thalia."

They'd fallen asleep while discussing their relationship, both present and future, and how it affected the Hunters well into the night. Both were in agreement that they needed to be open and honest with the others, but Artemis feared the maidens weren't ready yet. The goddess had posed several good arguments.

What if some of the girls also wanted significant others? That was a bad idea for a number of reasons—the first and foremost being that the more time one spent around a mortal, the greater a risk one ran of being discovered as an immortal. Then, of course, there was the nomadic lifestyle of the Hunters, which made maintaining a steady relationship difficult. Suppose the toll of a long-distance relationship wore on any particular maiden and they began to suffer for it?

That could open up a whole different can of worms where her Hunters would request that she bestow immortality upon their loved one—something Artemis did for only a very specific demographic. Where would she draw the line?

What if the girls who felt strongly about maintaining their purity lost faith in the goddess who had, in their eyes, been sullied? Artemis had just begun rebuilding their ranks and a revelation like this could set her back greatly. Respect was the cornerstone of her relationship with her eternally youthful warriors and, without it, her authority would suffer.

What if this created resentment in the maidens who had pledged themselves to the immortal? Artemis was supposed to be the epitome of maidenhood, yet she'd broken her own vow of chastity. Why should they keep theirs?

Thalia argued that there would be greater repercussions if they weren't the ones to break the news. There had been a few close calls already and the constant strain of concealing a secret was beginning to weigh on her second in command. Once everything was out in the open, the others could be given time to process things and talk them out like rational beings. No matter how young they looked, the maidens were adults—some of whom had been around for several decades. Artemis needed to treat them as such.

It wasn't as though they were sharing every sordid detail of their late night romps, just coming clean about the romantic feelings they shared and the nature of their relationship.

Despite Artemis's misgivings, Thalia's sound logic won out and the two agreed to call a meeting later that night to get everything out in the open. Artemis was a ball of nerves by the time the sun started to set and Thalia tried her best to comfort the goddess as her own anxiety mounted. The Hunters weren't just friends, they were family, and as such the very possibility of being rejected was painful.

Whatever the outcome, Thalia wasn't going anywhere.

…

"Ready?"

"No," Artemis answered truthfully. Nonetheless, she reached out and took Thalia's hand. Then, she took a deep, steadying breath, and together the couple exited her tent.

Despite her earlier trepidation, Artemis walked with her head held high. The others were sitting around a long wooden dining table, waiting for their leader and her second in command to arrive so that they could start dinner. When the goddess took her place at the head of the table, the hubbub quieted enough for her to call, "Ladies, I… We have some news."

Artemis glanced to Thalia, who gave her an encouraging smile. The immortal returned her attention to the gathering of maidens and steeled herself. "Lieutenant Thalia and I are together. As a couple. I understand this violates the vow of chastity that we've all taken and I hope you'll forgive my indiscretions. I take full responsibility."

The others stared for so long that Artemis began to fidget and Thalia gave her hand a comforting squeeze. You could hear a pin drop. At last, a giggle traveled through the gathering, growing into full-blown laughter.

… What was so funny?

"I thought it was kind of obvious you two liked each other," one Hunter ventured.

"Yeah, me too."

"Same."

"Lady Artemis is always looking at Miss Thalia like she's the center of the universe."

Artemis's fair cheeks went scarlet as the others murmured their agreement. "Then… You're fine with it? I was afraid you'd all…"

"Get upset?"

"Lose faith?"

Thalia smiled as Artemis went redder still.

"Come on, Lady Artemis, you know us better than that!"

"What you do with the woman you love is your own business."

"We're a family. We will always accept whatever decision you make and follow you to the gates of Hell itself."

"I've been a fool," the goddess said, her voice thick with emotion. Tears welled up in golden eyes and she wiped her arm surreptitiously across her face. "I'm over four thousand years old and yet here you girls are, teaching me something."

"I told you so," Thalia whispered, leaning in and kissing the goddess's cheek.

A cheer filled the dining hall and the Hunters raised their glasses. Thalia raised hers as well and all eyes went to Artemis. The immortal joined them in their toast, though she wasn't quite sure what they were—

"To Lady Artemis," Thalia pronounced.

 **"TO LADY ARTEMIS!"** 25 voices echoed her.


End file.
